


You're the bravest, my love

by jungkookjeon97



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Cute Ending, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I suck at this, M/M, chenji nomin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:34:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23186338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jungkookjeon97/pseuds/jungkookjeon97
Summary: wait, so how did you guys start dating?" asked felix, a fellow gryffindor.hearing the question, chenle and the others smiled, while jisung blushed."oh thats a long story, lix...." chenle replied, thinking back to the same day a year ago, when he had stumbled upon jisung crying in one of the empty classrooms.....
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43





	You're the bravest, my love

**Author's Note:**

> chensung because i love them and they're so cute🥺

𝒚𝒐𝒖'𝒓𝒆 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒃𝒓𝒂𝒗𝒆𝒔𝒕, 𝒎𝒚 𝒍𝒐𝒗𝒆

𝗽𝗮𝗿𝗸 𝗷𝗶𝘀𝘂𝗻𝗴||𝘇𝗵𝗼𝗻𝗴 𝗰𝗵𝗲𝗻𝗹𝗲

* * *

things to note:

•jisung is a fourth year.

•chenle is a fifth year.

•jaemin, jeno and renjun are sixth years.

* * *

_ 12th January _ _, 8:30 am._

" jeno hyung hurry up!" jisung shouted, banging on the door of the gryffindor dorm washroom. " i need to get ready as well, its my big day today!"

the said gryffindor excitedly jumped up and down the bed. he squealed happily and did a little dance for himself, and flicked his wand in the air, muttering a few spells to himself, completely unaware to a smiling jeno watching him from the back.

"okay you need to calm down. its just your anniversary, no big deal." jeno said, wiping his wet hair. jisung stopped jumping and turned to the elder with a blank expression.

"you're one to talk! renjun hyung told me how excited _you_ were for your first year anniversary with jaemin hyung." he said teasing the older.

"oh shut up kiddo." jeno replied and tossed the towel to jisung. "the bathroom's empty, get in quickly before someone else does." the others in the dorm had also begun waking up as a result of jisung's excitement.

"yes hyung." jisung rushed off the bed and entered the bathroom. he started taking a shower, occasionally humming Justin Bieber's 'boyfriend', making jeno cringe from outside the door. he stepped out and began putting on his robe.

"wait jisung." jeno suddenly said. "where's the gift you picked out for chenle?"

pointing towards the bedside table, the younger replied, " its there on the table, where else-OH SHIT WHERE IS THE GIFT?!"

the table, where he remembered putting the gift last night, was currently empty.

jisung quickly ran towards the table and started checking underneath it. "shit shit shit shit shit!" he kept chanting under his breath as he hurriedly fidgeted around the bed.

"hey don't ruin the bed, i just made it!" jeno exclaimed when he saw the younger rummaging through his bunk.

"i don't care! my gift is lost, hyung."  
jisung stepped down and searched through the entire dorm, disturbing all the other students. he checked the cupboards and went through everyone's stuff, only to find his gift nowhere.

"hyung~~" the younger whined, "what do i do now? I can't believe i lost the gift for my boyfriend, ON OUR ANNIVERSARY!" he pouted sadly.

"oh hey sungie, i wanted to prank you. don't worry, you're gift is here." jeno said with a notorious smile on his face.

"hyung i hate you! that really scared me." jisung said, secretly relieved. he opened the box and checked if his gift was okay or not.

"you found your gift. can we go now?" jeno asked, checking his watch .

"yes."

the two quickly got dressed and headed to the the Great Hall for breakfast, where the rest of the group was waiting for them. jisung was still sour-faced and mad at jeno for scaring him like that early in the morning, on his goddamn anniversary.

the group consisted of six popular boys whom everyone was head-over-heels in love with.

jeno's boyfriend of two years, na jaemin, was a slytherin and chenle, jisung's boyfriend, was a loud chaotic hufflepuff, completely different from the others. huang renjun, the oldest in the group was a studious, smart ravenclaw. lee donghyuck, another slytherin was also a member of their group, however he spent most of the time with his boyfriend mark's group.  
jaemin and jeno were seekers and chenle was a keeper on the quidditch team for their respective houses, and the three hated it everytime they had to go against each other in a match. jaemin had even injured himself during a match in his third year, when a bludger was mercilessly swung at his head by the gryffindor beater, bang chan. but the injury had led him to finally getting to date the famous, handsome lee jeno, who he had a major crush on. but thats one hell of story we can definitely save for next time.

renjun, the only one with atleast one braincell in the group, was currently single, of course not without a crush on wong yukhei, the popular sixth year. the group was dysfunctional and crazy and not to mention, extremely reckless. midnight trips to the kitchen, sneaking out of the dorms and entering empty classes, stealing herbs from the Herbology Greenhouses and wandering in the Forbidden Forest had landed the boys in innumerable detentions. however, they were immensely loved and talked about among the other students.

the Great Hall, as usual, was packed with young witches and wizards stuffing themselves with the delicious food or chatting with their mates. the Hall was a mix of blue, red, green and yellow robes clustered together like a bunch of ants. the teachers table was fairly empty since ths professors generally ate their breakfast early and left for their classes.

jeno and jisung walked towards the gryffindor table, where their boyfriends were sitting. passing through the slytherin table, they heard whispers and scoffs.

"isn't today supposed to be your 'big anniversary day'?" uttered taehyun, one of the boys sitting at the table

the two turned to face the slytherins with a pissed expression.

"oh thats too bad, because it seems like your boyfriend is pre-occupied, _lil_ mousie." joked soobin, a tall and rude Slytherin nobody ever messed with, and the others laughed.

jisung frowned on hearing soobin's words and shifted his gaze towards the gryffindor table and sure enough, he found his boyfriend seated there. but what he hadn't expected to see, was a girl from ravenclaw, kim eunji clinging to him.

"fuck you guys." jeno muttered angrily and grabbed the younger's hands, leading him away. the raven haired himself was angry to see eunji's sister, siyeon stick to his boyfriend jaemin.  
the kim sisters, eunji and siyeon, were fangirls of chenle and jaemin, and had tried really hard to catch their attention. and even though they knew that the two already had boyfriends now, they didn't stop pursuing them, something jeno and jisung hated even more.

"hi guys." renjun said once he spotted jeno and jisung, desperately hoping to get rid of the unwanted 'guests' sitting at their table.

"oh thank god you're here, jen." jaemin sighed in relief and pulled his hands away from the bitch sitting next to him.

jisung shyly stood at the side, feeling extremely jealous seeing some other girl with his boyfriend. but jeno wasn't having it.

"can you girls leave us alone, for god's sake?!" he said in a serious tone.

eunji and siyeon gasped at jeno's sudden outburst.  
"oppa! jeno is being rude to me~~" siyeon tried whining, pulling at jaemin's robe.

the said male shot her a disgusted look and scooted away. "I'm sorry but he's right. you've bored me enough, i think its time you go."  
siyeon pretended to be hurt and got up in annoyance.

"oh and eunji? keep your filthy hands off of me next time." chenle said, and eunji glared at him before stalking away with her sister.

"well, that was weird." jaemin said, breaking the silence. jeno didn't say anything but sat beside his boyfriend, kissing him possessively.

"chill, you made your point. I'm all yours." jaemin said pulling away from the kiss.

"i hate it when that bitch touches you." jeno replied, playing with his boyfriend's soft hands.

"oh honey, after today i doubt she will."

"she better not." jeno deadpanned, and renjun chuckled looking at them both.

meanwhile, jisung had gone and sat next to his own boyfriend.

"sungie? baby I'm sorry you had to see all that. but happy anniversary!" chenle said with a smile.

"haply anniversary lele! i love you so much." the younger responded and pecked chenle on the lips. the two intertwined their hands and turned to the older boys with a shy smile on their faces.

"oh my god you guys are too cute!" renjun exclaimed, as the young couple blushed.

"Happy anniversary!" jaemin cheered. " gosh, i can't believe that you guys lasted a whole year."

"i know, me too." chenle replied and jisung lightly smacked him, making the others laugh. 

"well before i forget, here's your gift sungie." chenle pulled out a gift wrap from his robe and handed it to jisung.

"you remembered?" he asked, with tears in his eyes.jisung's older brother, jimin had a gifted him a special teddy bear before he left Hogwarts, and jisung being the idiot he was, accidentally set it to fire while practicing a spell in the Common Room. and chenle had managed to get the exact same one for him.the younger was touched by his boyfriend's sincerity and thoughtfulness.

"thank you so much lele!" he said and hugged chenle.

putting his own hands into his robe and fetched his own box, handing it to chenle. "thats your gift, honey."

chenle excitedly unwrapped the box, which had a silver bracelet with the intials ZCL×PJS carved onto it.

"hope thats not too cheesy..?" jisung asked carefully.

"its perfect, baby." chenle said and held his boyfriend's hand, kissing him on the cheek.

"okay lets all eat now, or else all the food will be gone." jeno reminded them.

they finished eating and departed quickly, agreeing to meet in the lunch break.

* * *

*lunch break*

"i miss jisung already." chenle sighed, playing with the piece of steak on his plate.

renjun smacked him with book and spoke angrily, "would you stop now? the bell rang hardly five minutes ago, he'll be here in some time as well."

chenle scoffed at him and said, "you won't understand, after all you're the only one who's still single."

"i WILL kill you now, zhong chenle." the older said threateningly. his love life was indeed a sensitive topic and he didn't like anyone talking about it.

"someone's salty." the younger retorted and laughed his signature 'dolphin laugh'.

however renjun didn't have to bear him long enough, since he spotted jeno walking towards them.

"hyung, where's jaemin hyung?" chenle asked him once he sat down on the seat.

"he's coming with the others." and almost as if on cue, they heard jaemin's voice.

"hi guys!" he greeted and kissed his boyfriend, sitting next to him.

"hi lele." jisung said as well.

"oh, jeongin and lix are here too. hey you guys!" renjun said and hugged felix.

"lets all sit and start eating, I'm starving." jeongin said and sat at the table.

they begun eating, when felix suddenly asked, "so i hear its your anniversary today, huh?"

"yeah." jisung said timidly.

"we bared his whipped ass for a year! can you believe it?" jaemin said and renjun and jeno nodded.

"hey, shut up!" chenle said.

"wait, so how did you guys first start dating?" asked felix, a fellow gryffindor and one of their friends.

hearing the question, chenle and the others smiled, while jisung blushed.

"oh thats a long story, lix..." chenle replied, thinking back to the same day a year ago, when he had stumbled upon jisung crying in one of the empty classrooms....

_*a year ago*_

_"a gryffindor, is that what you are?!" beomgyu snickered. he flicked his wand and shouted 'engorgio', pointing to the spider on the table._

_"no, no! don't-AHH!" a shy, nervous third-year jisung shouted. the spider grew and leaped towards jisung, who backed away in fear._

_"aww come on, you afraid, lil mousie?" hueningkai, said, pushing the spider closer to jisung._

_the younger cried louder and louder, terrified of the spider. jisung had always been a shy, quiet, easily frightened boy, and the others often took advantage of him. he didn't really have any friends, and spent pretty much all of his time alone either in the library of the common room._

_"oh oh oh, look whats coming!" yeonjun said naughtily and flipped the lid off the jar which had a bunch of snakes in it. he moved them towards the scared boy, who shouted for help._

_"don't do this-NO PLEASE!"_   
_but his cries for help were ignored and silenced. the older boys made fun of him and laughed at his misery._

_"jisungie is a scaredy little cat, scaredy little cat!" soobin said and the others chanted with him._

_"I'm sorry, p-please don't." jisung tried saying, but he was pushed down and the spider was once again flung at him, eliciting another painful cry from him._

_"I'm still wondering, how are you a gryffindor? aren't you guys supposed to be brave and strong?"_   
_taehyun whispered, face close to jisung's._

_"well, the Sorting Hat made a mistake, i guess." beomgyu replied and the others laughed._

_"you're a disgrace to the name of gryffindor, lil mousie." they said and flicked their wands. the curtains of the windows flew violently, making the younger wince in fear._

_"its actually kind of cute how you get scared so easily." yeonjun teased and pulled jisung's hair. "AHHHH! please d-dont!" he begged._ _but no one listened. they continued torturing and troubling him until he was tired and broken._

_"that was enough fun for one day, wasn't it?" hueningkai asked._

_"hell yeah." the others responded._

_jisung was whimpering and crying at the corner._

_"lets get going now, bye lil mousie." soobin bent down and flicked the younger's head._

_they kicked down the empty table and exited the classroom, leaving a crying jisung. the younger's head was hung low, and his body shook convulsely with soundless sobs._   
_he was tired. he was tired of being the bullied victim again and again. he hated the fact that he questioned his own identity as well._

_'am i really even a gryffindor?' he asked himself. he wasn't like the others. he got scared easily, and he wasn't too outgoing. he preferred to keep things to himself. maybe thats why he often got bullied and picked on by the other students. he got scared at the smallest of things, be it the loud chirping of an owl, a wrong gond spell explosion or just the thunder from the fake sky in the Great Hall._

_he sobbed like it was the last thing he'd do in the world. he was drained, physically and mentally. there was a lot of pressure on him, since he was a descendant of the Park family. his older brother, Park Jimin, was one of the best students of Hogwarts, and jisung was expected to uphold and live up to the family's name. and the fact, that he was not the typical 'gryffindor' he was speculated to be, was another one of the reasons of this contempt towards him. the regular bullying, questioning really drew on jisung's self-esteem and didn't know what to do anymore._   
_so he kept crying and crying into the darkness, afraid of himself and the others. he felt worthless and idiotic, and to some extent he even believed it when the others called him a coward. he really accepted the fact that he'll always be this helpless, poor little boy unworthy of the name 'gryffindor' and he hated himself for it._

_the younger was crying in the room, when he suddenly heard the door unlock._   
_he quickly fetched out his want from his robe with shaky hands, doubting if he'll even be able to do anything._   
_the unknown person walked closer to the crying boy, and when jisung looked up, he saw it was chenle, the fourth year hufflepuff whom he liked._

_"oh my god jisung, are you alright?" he asked, bending down to examine jisung's face._   
_the younger's cheeks were stained with tears, and his body was shaking._

_"i-im fine." jisung whispered._

_"we gotta get you out of here. come on, get up." the hufflepuff said, holding jisung's hands and helping him stand up._

_"w-where are w-we going?" the younger asked, walking with chenle slowly._

_"I'm taking you to the hufflepuff dormitory."_   
_jisung wanted to protest, but he didn't have the energy to. so he let chenle drag him to the hufflepuff dormitory._

_"what about the others? w-wont they be there?" he asked slowly._

_"actually no, they've all gone to the woods for the bonfire tonight, remember?" chenle replied and opened the door of the dormitory, allowing jisung to step in._

_he seated him down on the couch and fetched a water bottle to hand to the younger._   
_"here, drink up." he said, and jisung drank the water, finally feeling a little fine._

_chenle lit the fire and and covered the younger's frame with a warm blanket. jisung was extremely surprised at his actions._   
_"so jisung, what happened back there? why were you crying?" he asked the younger._

_jisung's eyes teared up a little bit. "well, t-taehyun and b-beomgyu and the others kind of.. made fun of me."_

_chenle sat up straight on hearing his words and looked at the gryffindor seriously. "tell me clearly, what did they do?"_

_"they uhh.. brought a s-spider and scared me with it and kept troubling me. i asked them t-to stop, but they wouldn't listen." jisung said and looked down, with tears in his eyes._   
_chenle held his hand warmly, making him feel a little nervous._

_"I'm sorry, you might be thinking I'm such a pathetic little excuse of a 'gryffindor' and i get it, everyone thinks I'm such a big coward." he said, his head hung low._

_"hey, hey." chenle said and grabbed his chin, making him look up. " you are not a coward, alright?" he said._   
_"you're one of the bravest, smartest, kindest and not to mention, cutest guys I've ever seen. stop degrading yourself so much, jisung."_

_the younger flushed a deep shade of red hearing his words._

_"w-wait, how do you know my name?" jisung asked shyly._   
_"what do you mean? everyone knows your name. you're the cutest boy in the third year year." the older replied with a smile._

_"huh?"jisung asked, completely flustered._

_"yeah."_

_jisung shyly smiled, unable to meet the hufflepuff's gaze._

_"jisung?" chenle asked and the younger hummed in response._

_"i wanted to tell you something." chenle said, suddenly growing nervous._

_"what it is?"_

_"listen, i know we're not really close or anything, but i like you. I've liked you the second you walked away from the Sorting Hat, and i really want us to get close." chenle said sincerely._

_jisung blushed and looked up cutely. "chenle, i like you... too. I've had a crush on you for the past three years, but i was always too scared and chicken to actually come talk to you. you see I'm, really shy and-"_

_chenle didn't let him complete, as he placed two of his fingers on the younger's lips._   
_"shh, you talk too much." he said, and looked into the jisung's beautiful, doe eyes slowly. carefully, not wanting to ruin the moment, he leaned in and pecked the younger on his cheeks, making him squeal._

_"gosh, you're really beautiful." he said, touching jisung's soft cheek._

_"and I, for one, can't believe that THE zhong chenle just asked me out. I'm not dreaming, aren't i?"_

_chenle laughed, and said "no you're not. well, you're my boyfriend from today so you better get used to this."_

_jisung scooted a little away confused. "boyfriend?" he asked, totally not expecting the conversation to turn out like this._

_chenle panicked, "yeah, only if you're not seeing someone else."_

_jisung's face slowly changed from a confused expression to a smile,"yes, I'd love to be your boyfriend." he said happily._   
_chenle smiled at him and moved closer to him, embracing him in a tight hug._

_the two spent that night in chenle's dormitory, talking for hours about random stuff, getting to know each other, and cuddling peacefully till sleep engulfed them._

_*flashback end*_

"woah, that was a touching story." felix said, pretending to wipe his fake tears.

"it is." chenle said, grabbing jisung's hands tighter as the younger moved closer to him.

"soobin and his troop of bullies were really mean though. wish i could kick their asses." jeongin said angrily, stabbing the pork of his plate.

"hey, calm down." jisung said. "chenle took care of that later, you know."

"of course he would, for his dear boyfriend." renjun said, making the couple blush.

the lunch break was almost about to get over. jisung huddled closer to chenle, suddenly wanting to be in very close contact with his boyfriend.

  
"chenle?" jisung asked suddenly.

"yeah baby?" chenle replied, not looking up from his plate. jisung turned him towards himself and smiled at him.

"you know that i love you a lot, right? I'm very thankful for you."

chenle frowned. "i already know that, baby. but why are you suddenly saying this?"

jisung clapped his thighs lightly and said, "BECAUSE, i realized that you practically saved me. I'm no longer the afraid, quiet, powerless boy i once was. you changed me, you're my hero." he said lovingly, and chenle felt his heart swell at his boyfriend's words.

"I'm glad to be your hero. always remember, you're the bravest, my love." the older said, voice full of compassion and admiration for the younger.

"oh god, this is so cheesy that its lowkey gross!" renjun uttered, breaking the romantic and sweet moment.

"oh shut up!" everyone else shouted, and they begun laughing.

jisung looked at his boyfriend's precious smile, and he admired it silently. he promised to be brave, and the best partner chenle could ask for. this was everything he ever wanted; a great set of friends and a reliable, sincere boyfriend. and he didn't plan to mess up. not now, not ever.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> please let me know if you like it!


End file.
